Floor constructions are usually designed for a determined purpose. Hence, their characteristics, i.e. their different parameters, such as physical strength, softness, haptics or feel of the surface, aesthetic appearance etc, are set according to the determined purpose. Concerning the constructive characteristics, floor constructions are provided in a rather static manner. Simply said, a built floor construction usually rests in the same place with the same characteristics for a rather long term. A change of the floor construction and a change of the floor characteristics are only carried out in case of a change in the use of the floor construction or in case the floor surface is worn out or destroyed somehow that makes a replacement necessary. In any case, the floor construction is always subject to the use of the floor. The use of the floor is defined by the use of the room itself where the floor is located. This can be an interior space or an area outside of a building, e.g. an exterior space. Of course, a floor construction has to be suitable for the specific needs resulting from the determined use of a space where the floor is located. Hence, floor constructions are usually regarded as being a sort of sub-item only playing a secondary role compared to other building components such as, for example, the facade of a building.